The present invention concerns headrests for use in conjunction with the upper portion of a seat back.
In current automotive type seats the uppermost portion of the seat back constitutes or supports a headrest. Such a headrest supports the head of the occupant against sudden and injurious displacement in the event of a crash. Some headrests are supported in an adjustable manner but are considered integral or part of the seat back structure. As presently understood such headrests are not speaker equipped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,478 is of some interest in that it shows a pair of lateral supports on a seat engaging strap with each support located at the side of the user's head to support same against lateral movement. Each support may be equipped with a speaker.